


Crosswise

by merlin07



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlin07/pseuds/merlin07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Collection</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Master chose the exact moment the TARDIS landed in David's back garden to start an argument. David came down the ramp, still dressed in the brown robe and could hear the heated words and raised voices as he made it to the console room.

"You're not going to change my mind," The Doctor replied, his arms crossed in front of him and his eyes blazing.

"That's not for you to decide!" The Master shot back, his face an alarming red.

The two Time Lords heard David approach and both looked up at him, "are we on Earth now?" David asked ignoring the tension in the room.

The Doctor's posture relaxed and he looked relieved to get some distraction, "yes, I missed the shed this time!" he laughed.

"I'm going to go inside, are you off or do you want to come in? I can make some coffee or something..."

"I'd like that," The Doctor replied and gesturing for The Master to exit the TARDIS in front of him they all walked into David's house.

David started the kettle and a pot of coffee, while The Master poked around his cupboards looking for something to eat. 

While the various beverages were brewing David went upstairs to change out of the robe and into his own clothing leaving the two Time Lords downstairs.

The Doctor was about to sit down with his cup of tea when the phone David had left on the kitchen cupboard started to ring, he picked it up and bounded up the stairs. As he got to David's bedroom the phone stopped ringing, "sorry," he apologised handing it to the actor, "I tried."

"Thanks," David took the phone and checked the number, "I'm sure they'll leave a voice mail." 

Then he flipped to the calendar and saw the appointment for the interview he was to have in a few minutes, "this time travel stuff is hard to get used to. I keep losing track of what day it is."

"Tell me about it," The Doctor smiled.

The Doctor sat on the edge of the bed, David was clad only in jeans and socks and appeared to be having a hard time choosing what shirt to put on. 

"Don't all the choices drive you mad?" The Doctor asked eyeing the wardrobe full of options and the drawer that was half open.

"Sometimes," David laughed, "but I can't imagine wearing the same thing every day like you do, doesn't that get boring?"

"I don't wear the same thing! I have two suits and I switch out the shirts and ties..." The Doctor protested.

David pulled out a Star Wars t-shirt one with a storm trooper outlined in sequins, The Doctor smiled, "that's my favourite."

"Want to try it on?" David held out the shirt. 

The Time Lord's face lit up, "really? I'd love to!" He quickly undid the suit jacket and took off the many layers of shirts underneath and slipped it on.

"Hmm," David eyed him critically, "that really doesn't work with brown suit trousers," he opened a drawer and tossed a pair of jeans at The Doctor.

The Doctor looked at the jeans a moment, an almost horrified expression on his face, "don't worry," David assured him, "they're clean."

"I don't doubt it, but they're really not my style," The Doctor poked a finger through the hole at the knee.

David rummaged around a bit more and found a new, undamaged pair and held them up, "better?"

The Doctor took the jeans and put them on, then strode over to the mirror on the wardrobe and eyed himself critically, "they say clothing makes the man.." he mumbled checking all angles. "It's odd but I feel less like myself in this outfit."

David chose and put on a "Cat in the Hat" t-shirt, then gestured to the drawer, "If you want to try on any of the other shirts, help yourself. I have an interview with a reporter in about ten minutes, but I'll be back afterwards, you're welcome to anything in the house."

The Doctor seemed completely entranced by his image and barely acknowledged him as David left the room.

Once downstairs David peeked in on The Master who was bent over the stove top obviously cooking something, it was hard to say what based on the smell however. David continued on until he got to the front of the house and opened the door to get the paper from the stoop. 

Just as he stepped outside a flaming ginger haired woman ran up to him, "there you are! You have to come with me right now!" The woman looked at him sidewise, "interesting choice of clothing, trying something new are we?"

Before David could answer that she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards a car parked just down the street. He started to protest, but she was talking a mile a minute and it was difficult to get a word in edgewise. When he tried to plant his feet and go no further she yanked him towards her hard and he was shoved into the passenger side of the car and they took off.

"Where are we going?" David asked as the missed the turn to the newspaper's offices.

"Chiswick, of course," the woman replied as she concentrated on weaving in and out of traffic.

"I didn't know you had offices there," David replied, trying not to wince as she cut off a taxi that barely missed them. He made a mental note to ask for a different driver to take him back after the interview.

The woman shot him an odd look, and was about to say something until someone slammed on their brakes in front of them. Two cars pulled alongside them and also stopped. David thought he caught a glimpse of shiny bronze metal as one of the drivers turned to look at him, but before he could give them a second look the woman cursed loudly and threw the car into reverse, "they followed us!" she yelled as she gunned the car, "hold on tight!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor pulled a few more shirts out of David's wardrobe and tried them on; the first one was a dress shirt, made of an exceptionally soft material and covered in blue flowers. It was a bit tight, like it had shrunk in the wash, but it felt nice on. Then he tried on a few more t-shirts, but kept returning to his new favourite. He took another dress shirt off a hanger and slipped it on over the Star Wars t-shirt. It was all black with multicoloured buttons, it was fun but it reminded him too much of The Master...

Then he stopped, glanced at the bedside clock in horror, he had gotten so carried away in playing dress up that he had lost track of time! Quickly he tried to remember if he had reactivated the restraining collar, but he couldn't recall. He rushed down the stairs into the main floor of the house only to find himself completely alone.

David had mentioned something about an interview so that didn't worry him, but his hearts sank as he realised The Master was gone. He groaned in despair after a full tour of the house failed to turn up his fellow Time Lord and was about to go back upstairs to change into his own, familiar, brown suit when he heard a noise out in the garden. 

The Doctor rushed outside only to find a strange woman, note pad in hand, walking around the TARDIS examining it with a frown.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked as she tried the door.

She turned around in surprise, "I'm sorry, I did try knocking at the front door but I got no answer."

"I was getting dressed," The Doctor replied getting between her and his beloved time capsule.

"That's the last thing I expected to see here," the woman laughed pointing at the TARDIS with her ink pen.

"It seemed better than parking it out on the street."

"True," she smiled and quickly wrote something else down, "are we ready to get started?" she linked her arm in his and made to walk back into the house.

"Get started with what?" 

"The interview," the woman shook her head, "don't tell me that my air-headed assistant forgot to ring your people and get this cleared with you? I swear she would lose her head if it wasn't attached!" Then she fished out her mobile and started to dial a call, "that's the last straw!”

The realisation of what was going on finally hit The Doctor, this woman thought he was David and dressed the way he was, he could see why. But if this was the scheduled interview, where was the actor?

The woman, shut her phone with a loud snap, "you'd think with as much as I pay for this service I'd get good reception! I can't get a signal out here."

The Doctor looked past her to the TARDIS knowing full well what was blocking the signal but said nothing.

"If you'd rather reschedule this interview, I'd understand," she offered. 

"Might be best, I really don't know that much about him," The Doctor replied, a bit distracted trying to reach out telepathically and find The Master.

"You don't know much about 'him'?" the reporter asked with a frown.

The Doctor blinked a few times, "I meant I don't know much about David," then he stopped and in a almost whisper mumbled, "wait that's supposed to me…for all intents and purposes..." then a bit louder he continued, "strike that, I meant um...oh it's not important."

The whole time he was talking reporter moved back a bit, closer to the house, wondering if it was safe to be alone with him as he rambled on with his gestures wild, then she took a few more notes without taking her eyes off of him. 

Finally he noticed the woman's discomfort and the potential of whatever she was jotting down causing trouble for David when he returned from, well wherever he was. He stopped and smiled engagingly at her. Then in his best Scottish accent, he gestured to the house, "would you like some tea?"

The Doctor could see the woman visibly relax, and gave an inward sigh of relief, "sorry about earlier, you sort of caught me a wee bit off guard," he continued his accent sounding somewhere between Australian and a bad parody of Scottish with a hint of Irish. 

The reporter gave him a strange look as she tried to discern whether he was totally bonkers or was having a joke at her expense. 

"Aye it is a wee bit chilly out..." he tried again, this time it sounded more German meets Elmer Fudd to his way of thinking. Trying desperately to recall the way the actor talked he resisted the urge to bring up the subject of Haggis out of the blue and realised he was getting no where fast. 

Finally he just gave up and pretending to brush a bit of hair out of her eyes, quickly touched her mind and implanted the suggestion that he would sound like David to her, he led her into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

David meanwhile was beginning to wonder if he was going to make it to the interview alive. After reversing down a very narrow street at speeds he wouldn't even consider going forward in, and then slamming on the brakes hard, the woman spun the wheels and took off in the opposite direction.

"Can you just let me out at the next corner?" David asked trying to keep his voice reasonable, "I'll take a taxi..."

The woman turned to him and laughed shortly, "not a chance mate, besides how many times have you taken me on a bumpy ride? We're no way close to being even..."

Just then David looked up to see them fast approaching a stalled lorry, "look out!" he shouted and the woman yanked the wheel sharply to one side barely missing the other vehicle.

"Don't yell at me!" she screamed at David, "I know what I'm doing! While I'm busy saving your skinny arse I'd appreciate it if you kept quiet!"

"I wasn't in danger until I got in the car with you!" David shot back, then he yelped as they clipped the bumper of a parked car, "please! just stop the car! I'll walk!"

They got stopped in traffic, so David decided it was best to use this time to escape. He opened the door to get out but forgot to unlatch the seat belt first. After a bit of fumbling he got that cleared up and stepped out of the car. Just as he did so one of the cars that had been chasing them pulled up along side and David caught a glimpse of a gun being poked out of the lowering window aimed straight at him. He had a moment of indecision, whether it was best to try to run or get back into the car with the now screaming mad woman.

The decision was made for him as the woman reached out of the open door grabbed his shirt and yanked him back into the car, as soon as his back hit the seat she gunned the accelerator even though David was only half in the vehicle, his feet dragging the road as they took off. He quickly pulled his legs in and slammed the door as they rounded a corner on two wheels. 

\-------

The Doctor was having a little adventure of his own. The reporter was sitting across from him, setting up a tape recorder and pulling out a list of questions. Having the ability to read upside down came in handy as he glanced down the list and realised that he would probably be able to answer one or perhaps two of them with any degree of confidence and the rest he could probably wing but it would most likely not reflect well on David.

He waited until she was rummaging around in her purse for something before discreetly pulling out the sonic screwdriver and aiming it at the recorder causing sparks to fly from the machine. 

The reporter looked up as the machine started smoking, "what the hell?" she exclaimed waving the fumes away with her hand. As it caught fire she jumped to her feet.

The Doctor took the rest of the pot of tea and dumped it on the tape recorder being extra sure to soak her note pad, laying just next to it, as well as the rest of her things on the table just in case.

The reporter picked up the now melted recorder and the dripping pulpy mass that had been her notes and looked at The Doctor with a grimace, "this has been a total disaster since I got here! I think it would be best to reschedule," she brushed some of the spilled tea off of her shoes, "you must think I am a total klutz!"

The Doctor smiled broadly, "no of course not. Accidents happen..." he repressed the urge to laugh as she smeared some tea across her face as she brushed a stray hair out of the way.

"You are too kind, David. May I call you David?" She stuck out her hand.

"Sure, if that's what you'd like," The Doctor replied and shook her hand hoping he wasn't meant to kiss it or some other odd Earth ritual.

The reporter looked at her things trying to decide what, if any of them, were worth trying to save and instead bundled up everything and walked them over to the rubbish bin, dumping the soggy mass in it with a thud, then she wiped her hands on her skirt, making brown stains on the light material before gathering her purse, "I'll have my assistant call your people and arrange the new date and time." Then she looked around the room, as if still trying to figure out how everything had gone so far off kilter before mustering the last bit of her dignity let herself out.

The Doctor waited until he saw her get into her car and leave before running out into the garden and into the TARDIS. He was torn who to go after first, The Master or David? He knew his fellow Time Lord could look after himself, it was more what he would do to others that had him worried. 

As he adjusted some settings on the monitor Violet's words came back to him, and he went dead still. When he had invited David to travel with him he hadn't even considered that it would mean. The fact that his heritage would be then revealed to the rest of the universe didn't even occur to him. He had just enjoyed the actor's company and wanted to share the wonders of time travel with him.

"Please let him be safe," The Doctor murmured as he got the TARDIS ready for take off.

\-------

David was thinking pretty much the same thing as he tried to get strapped back and they hit a pothole. He bounced off the door whacking his head on the window.

"Did that hurt?" the woman asked not taking her eyes off the road.

"A bit," he replied feeling the bump starting to develop as he touched the sore spot on with his fingers.

"Good!" she chortled, "now maybe it'll knock some sense into your thick skull!"

"You're not associated with the newspaper are you?" he asked, the realisation finally hitting him.

"I haven't worked for any newspapers..." she abruptly slammed on the brakes, pulled the parking brake and opened the door, "we're here."

"I'm not going anywhere, until you tell me what's going on!" David folded his arms across his chest and planted his feet on the floor.

The woman stepped out of the car and pointed down the street to the two fast approaching vehicles, "suit yourself, but unless you have a bullet proof vest on or want to regenerate right here and right now I'd suggest getting into the house." With that she ran towards one of the houses opened the door and went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

David decided it was wise to follow her instead of being a sitting target, just as he shut the door the two cars pulled up outside the house and the people got out. All four of them had the same outfit on, black jeans, black trainers and black hoodies with the hood pulled up over their heads. As one of them turned to look at the house David again saw a flash of bronze peeking out under the hood.

"What are those?" he wondered aloud.

"Are you getting senile in your old age?" the woman asked as she came up behind him, "we've seen them before, you told me they were scavengers."

Before he could say anything the woman eyed him critically, "I'm not quite sure that look works on you, I prefer the suits, and what's with that ridiculous accent?"

"Why is it everyone I meet recently acts like a fashion critic?" David sighed, "and there's nothing wrong with the way I talk! Look, obviously we have a case of mistaken identity here. You think I'm The Doctor right?"

"Right," she replied with a confused look on her face, "I heard the TARDIS land and there you were."

"I'm not The Doctor, thus the 'accent'," David explained still watching out the window trying to figure out what the four approaching beings were going to do next.

The woman smacked herself on the forehead with her palm, "I am thick! Of course, you're that actor fellow."

"David."

"Oh my god! Loved your portrayal of The Doctor and of course that actress who played me was brilliant!" She laughed, "I'm Donna, or I should say I'm who Donna was based on, my name's Deidre."

"Deidre?" David looked at her with a frown.

She put her hands on her hips, "yes Deidre, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing."

"Out with it, you obviously have something to say!" she challenged.

"No, really, it's nothing."

Deidre leaned in and grabbed David by the shoulders, "I said out. With. It!" 

"It's just that sounds like an old lady's name and you're not that, um, old." David stammered.

"That old?!" she shook him, "I ought to hand you over to those scavengers myself! I'll have you know that I am only three years older than you! Even though you do look like a little boy, how do you manage that? It's grossly unfair, women age faster because of having to deal with you lot! Men! hmmph! And yet we are expected to be ever young!" 

"I'm sorry, I meant no offence. Now can we please focus on the problem at hand?" 

She took a deep breath steadying herself, "I need to take you back those things are after The Doctor and since you're with me, they think you're him."

"I've been getting that a lot recently," David gently extracted himself from her grip, "but I don't think you're going to be able to get very far." He pointed at her car and she saw that all four tyres were now flat.

David waited for Deidre's rant about the state of her car to end before trying to continue the conversation, "are there only four of the scavengers?"

Deidre regained some control before answering, "I only saw the four of them, and I knew they were after you, I mean The Doctor, where is he by the way? We really need to warn him."

"Just because you only saw four doesn't mean that's all there were," David continued.

"True, we have to get back and find The Doctor!"

As the words left her mouth they heard a crashing sound come from the back of the house, and one of the hooded scavengers came in through the back door. A quick glance out the window saw one poised to come in the front door but the other two were no where to be seen.

"That can't be good," David mumbled then turning back to Deidre who seemed to be frozen to the spot as the other scavenger burst through the front window, "is there another way out of here?"

"There's an old coal hole in the cellar," she replied as they backed away from the window, not taking their eyes off the creature, "but my big old caboose won't fit. You're skinny enough and they're after you, not me."

"I can't just leave you here," David protested.

The point soon became moot as the two scavengers backed them into a corner and they were joined by the other two, "he's not who you are looking for!" Deidre shouted, "this isn't The Doctor!"

One of the scavengers cocked its head at her, aimed a gun at her and pulled the trigger. The beam of light that came from the barrel hit her in the chest instantly knocking her out, David caught her as she fell and as he gently eased her to the ground he was relived to find she was still breathing.

Then the scavengers stepped in closer and aimed the gun at him, as they did so one of them spoke, "you will come with us."

"And if I don't?" David challenged.

One of the others lifted its gun and pointed it at Deidre's unconscious form, "then the female will die."

"If I go with you, you'll leave her alone?"

The scavenger nodded, "we do not want her."

"You know I'm not The Doctor, right?" 

"Yes, now come with us." The scavengers got on all sides, two of them grabbed his arms one in front and one in back and they led him out of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor hoped that the homing device he had given David back on Oskerion was still in the actor's system and still working. He adjusted some of the controls on the TARDIS' console and was rewarded with a slight beeping sound. Very faint but still it should be enough to track him down. 

The weird thing, The Doctor mused, was it appeared to be moving very rapidly, and it was very hard to get a clear idea where it was coming from. One second it appeared to be in the heart of London, the next it was somewhere over the Atlantic ocean. Then just as he honed in on the signal it was gone.

The Doctor stepped back from the console to pace the room, two things leapt immediately to mind. One was that the signal was malfunctioning, which if that's the case, he thought, David could be anywhere. Or…secondly and the more terrible option is that it stopped being detected because the it had gone out of range. If the latter was the case then he was on some sort of space ship and could be light years away by now. 

Neither option was particularly heartening, and combined with The Master being on the loose The Doctor was not in a very good mood as he plotted a course based on the signal's previous trajectory.   
\-------

The Master, however, was in a great mood. He managed to get away from David's house with no one seeing him, and through previous connections got off of Earth without having that infernal blue box hot on his trail.

As he luxuriated in the scented bath he had climbed into the moment he was back in his rightful place, he lit a cigar and took a sip from the glass of Venusian brandy that he held in his other hand. Today was all about cleansing the last of the moments of captivity from his mind and body and then tomorrow would be all about getting his revenge. 

A cruel smile played on his face as he imagined the forms his wrath would take. He'd save The Doctor for last, and he would savour that particular moment for the rest of his years.

\-------

Once the shock wore off after being hustled onto a waiting space craft and then dumped into one of the seats and pretty much ignored David decided it was time to get some answers.

"Do I at least get a clue as to what is going on?" David asked of one of the hooded figures.

"No," came the reply.

"I thought all baddies like to brag about themselves," he continued, "maybe I watched too much TV as a child."

"How about where are we going? Or is that top secret too?"

At that the nearest one to him removed its hood revealing a bronze mask, and back lit dark eyes. David had seen these faces before, but they were on extras and they were not real robots but these were clearly the originals. Part of him was kind of thrilled to see real live, well, real at least robots even while the rest of him was not as pleased.

"Who are you working for?" 

"We are not required to answer to you," one of the scavengers bluntly cut him off, "you will be set on ignore mode." 

With that all but one of the robots hit a red button on the side of their necks and turned away from him. The one that did not handed him a box, "this will keep you entertained." Then it did the same thing as its fellows and went into ignore mode.

Inside the box were five comic books, a yo yo with a somewhat knotted string, a small paddle ball set, a unopened deck of cards and a pack of bubble gum. David wasn't sure whether he should be insulted or laugh, so he chose the latter. He opened the pack of gum stuck a piece in his mouth and practised blowing bubbles for a bit.

After the flavour was out of the gum he thumbed through some of the comic books, but they weren't anyone he followed, so he lost interest. 

He spent a few minute unknotting the yo yo string and rediscovering that he was hopeless when it came to using the toy, only managing to hit himself in the face once and the knee twice. 

Then it struck him, if he was truly being ignored that meant he could wander off and they wouldn't stop him. Testing this theory, he walked past the two robots stationed by him and when they made no move to stop him he got out of the holding area and decided to explore the ship. 

Following the sounds he found the main control room but the ship seemed to be on auto pilot he sat down in one of the chairs and regarded the controls. He was pretty sure they weren't originally labelled in English, but due to some stroke of luck he was able to translate them in his head. The one that interested him the most was the "distress signal" button. Not sure where he was going or what his eventual fate was he decided to go for it. He reached out, pushed the button hard and instantly the klaxon sound of the alarm filled the ship. 

"Ignore that!" he challenged and waited to see what would happen next.


	6. Chapter 6

Deidre woke up with the uncomfortable sensation of pins and needles pretty much everywhere on her body. She sat up cursing and opened her mobile. The other end rang for a bit and then went to voice mail. She disconnected and tried again, this time the call was answered.

"I know you said to only call in an emergency," she rushed to get out, "and we have one!"

Moments later a familiar blue box landed in her back garden, she rushed out to greet the occupant but came to a dead stop when, instead of the familiar brown suit or the blue suit, the thin man stepped out of the TARDIS was wearing a pair of jeans and a storm trooper t-shirt.

Deidre's eyes narrowed and she grabbed The Doctor by the front of the shirt, "all right who are you and where is The Doctor?"

"I'm The Doctor! And you're going to break some of the sequins off if you aren't careful!" the Time Lord replied, trying to free himself from her grasp.

Deidre hesitated before letting him go, and stepping back with her hands on her hips, "you look different in that outfit."

"You said it was an emergency, I didn't think you wanted me to take the time to change before I came," The Doctor looked down at himself, "I'm getting to like this look. It's growing on me."

"It makes you look like you're twelve years old," Deidre snickered, "but I have to admit," she eyed him critically as she walked around him, "those jeans do fit you very, very nicely."

The Doctor followed her gaze, and blushing slightly before clearing his throat, "this emergency?" he prompted.

Deidre resisted the urge to give him a little pinch by quickly folding her arms across her bosom before continuing, "the robot scavengers are back. I saw them when I was out shopping, and I thought they were after you. Then I heard the TARDIS landing and came to find you but I got the wrong you..."

"The wrong me?" The Doctor frowned.

"I grabbed the first tall, skinny, freckled face I saw and it was the wrong one," Deidre pointed at him, "and now I think even if you two had been side to side with you dressed like him, I would have only had a 50/50 chance anyway. Until you spoke that is."

"You have David?" The Doctor brightened.

"Did have, don't have now," Deidre admitted, "those scavengers grabbed him and knocked me out."

"Are you OK?" The Doctor asked and started to pull his sonic screwdriver out to scan her, but when she eyed the device with a scowl, he quickly put it back. There was a beat of uncomfortable silence as he waited until Deidre's face returned to a less hostile expression, then he asked, "so did they say what they wanted him for? or where they were taking him?"

"I just woke up and he was gone, " when that got no reply from The Doctor Deidre bent her head, "I'm sorry I failed you."

The Doctor put his arm around her, "you did fine..."

She allowed herself to relax in his embrace for a bit before pulling back, "you need to gain weight I feel like I'm being hugged by a xylophone."

"Missed you too," The Doctor laughed.

\--------------

The Master rose from his bath, renewed. He gathered the robe around him as he made his way into his bed chambers. In one corner of the spacious room stood a wrought iron oversized bird cage. It was empty, "for now" The Master amended softly. 

He rang his fingers over the ornate design admiring the artistic touches; the finials and the pattern work were quite impressive. Then he grabbed a few of the bars and tried to pull them apart with all his might. When he was unable to move them, he chuckled softly.

He took a glass of water and filled one of the dishes on the floor of the cage, the other he left empty. Then he reached inside and fluffed the one lone cushion, tossing it back in once his ministrations were complete.

The Master practically skipped over to the large free standing wardrobe, whistling tunelessly to himself. Once there he threw open the doors to reveal a long row of very expensive black suits, with various colour silk shirts mixed in. Tapping his finger lightly on his lips he tried to decide what the best look would be to greet his new pet with, decisions, decisions.

He finally chose the blood red shirt and out of one of the drawers pulled out a matching leather leash with a smile. He fingered the long strap and the jewel studded collar lovingly. This was going to be such fun! 

"Well, fun for me," The Master laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor had just stepped into the TARDIS with Deidre close at his side when the time capsule picked up the distress signal. The monitor blinked mauve off and on as the excited Time Lord grinned like a school boy.

"That is too coincidental to not be our ship!" he laughed, "I knew he was clever!"

"What is god's name are you babbling about?" Deidre grumbled, "and when's the last time you dusted in here?"

The Doctor looked around the console room, "it looks fine to me!" 

Deidre ran her fingers across the railing behind the jump seat and held them up to his face, "unless it's growing fur," she blew the dust at him, "then it's perfectly normal."

"I've been busy," The Doctor shot back, and then refocusing on the monitor, "saving others takes up most of my time, domestic duties come last."

"You know for an alien you are such a man!" she snorted, and wandered off to another part of the TARDIS the whole time going on about males of any species and their less than sanitary habits.

The Doctor watched her leave and then walked over to the railing himself, and touched it lightly, then putting his glasses on examined the fine partials on his fingers, "this isn't dust!" he called after her, "it's talcum powder. Though why there's powder on it I'm not really sure," he glanced around the console room with a frown, trying to figure that puzzle out. 

He was brought back to the present when he caught the increased blinking of the monitor out of the corner of his eye, the mauve going to a darker purple, the universal code for an emergency. 

\-------

David discovered that the robots were completely stumped as to what kept turning on the distress signal the moment they turned it off. While they were in ignore mode they seemed to be completely unaware or unable to see him, which made it all a bit amusing. 

One of them would lean in and disengage the signal and David would reach back and reactivate it. This went on for about ten minutes before one of them pressed a button on its neck and then looked directly at him, its eyes seeming to glow in the light.

"You will step away from the controls," it commanded, and before David could challenge that pronouncement a long stiletto-like blade extended from its arm, and was held only an inch from his chest, "you will come with me."

Hoping his signal had been picked up he rose from the seat and followed the robot scavenger out of the cockpit.

\-------

The Doctor had just locked onto the coordinates of the distress signal when all of a sudden his monitor went blurry and started to drip on the console. He sneezed loudly as the scent of ammonia hit his delicate sense of smell. A hand reached in front of him, holding a yellow rag and started to wipe the screen.

"What are you doing?!" The Doctor asked as Deidre elbowed him out of the way to finish removing the last of the window cleaner.

"Tidying up!" she rolled her eyes, "what does it look like I'm doing?"

"This isn't the best time to be doing that!" the Time Lord protested as she dripped a bit of brass polish the TARDIS' console, "where did you even get those things?"

She snorted, "I'm not surprised you didn't even know you had them, they were under inches of dust, hidden in a storage closet behind a stack of unread magazines. Why do you have every issue of National Geographic since 1888?"

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair before replying, "I keep meaning to read them, but never seem to have the time..."

Deidre dug into the box of cleaning products and sprayed the jump seat with something that smelled like dead and decaying lilies, "you really should throw them out, they're just dust catchers."

The Doctor pulled a face at her back and then bounded back to the now squeaky clean monitor, "I have more important things to do. Remember? David? Kidnapped?"

"How come if you're a Time Lord you have absolutely no time management skills?" Deidre chuckled.

The Doctor raised one eyebrow but chose not to reply, "ah, gotcha!" he chuckled, "hang on we're on our way!" with that he threw some levers and the TARDIS rocked, sending Deidre flying and the liquid polish in her hands splashed on her shoes.

"Oi! These are genuine knock of Prada knock-offs, if you've ruined them I'll kick your skinny arse over your head!" she yelled as she struggled to hold on to one of the rails.

"Sorry," The Doctor mumbled not looking up from the monitor. Then he stood up abruptly with a loud groan.

Deidre stopped her belly aching at the sight of the Time Lord's distressed expression, "what's the matter?" she asked softly putting her hand on his arm.

"The TARDIS lost the signal, I was just seconds away from pinpointing where it was and it disappeared," he replied his eyes downcast.

"Can't you do one of those um what if thingies?" Deidre asked, gesturing with her fingers making a pyramid shape.

The Doctor looked confused for a moment, "you mean triangulate?"

"Exactly!" 

"It would only be a best guess," he replied still looking extremely upset.

"Your best guesses are better than most people's facts," she smiled encouragingly, "have faith in yourself."

The Doctor brightened at that and threw himself bodily at the TARDIS' controls twiddling and adjusting the settings with a wide grin.


	8. Chapter 8

The robot scavengers, for such mechanical beings, seemed to be in a cranky mood as they led David away from the control room. One locked a pair of hand cuffs roughly on his wrists, pinning his arms behind him. He held back a wince as the cold metal bit into the delicate flesh, knowing that he would have an impressive bruise where they made contact.

He was roughly shoved down into a piece of furniture that held a lot of resemblance to a dentist’s chair, and told to stay put. As the robots left him alone in the room he stuck his tongue out at them, feeling a bit childish as he did so, but it lifted his spirits a bit.

The minute the door closed and locked, David slid his arms under him and got them around to the front of his body, still tightly cuffed but at least it would be a bit more comfortable. He spied a cabinet, unlocked, on one wall and walked over to it.

He found and took out a small tool box and set it on one of the counter tops, inside were several shiny looking metal tools. He picked one up and held it up to the light, repressing a shiver as it had a brownish substance that looked like dried blood on it. It was sharp on one side and serrated on the other and had a plier-like set of grips, “maybe this is a dentist’s office,” he thought aloud.

David closed the tool and stuck it into his pocket; it looked useful and could probably cut through bronze if needed. Then he delved back into the tool box hoping to find something to get the cuffs   
off, but nothing else inside of it were more than rather odd shaped screwdrivers and a few small hammers, and something that looked like a corkscrew.

He opened a few more cupboards and found only a box of dried fruit packets, bandages, machine oil and what appeared to be a life time’s supply of gaffer’s tape. 

Sitting back down on the chair David struggled to open one of the packs of dried fruit, but the cuffs severely limited his range of motion. The first pack’s contents flew across the room, scattering to the four corners. The second pack seemed to be made of unbreakable plastic, but the third one he got open and tipped some of the fruits into his mouth. They had the consistency of shoe leather, tasted overly sweet and a bit stale. They made his jaw hurt from the effort of chewing but he figured it was best to keep his strength up.

After finishing one of the packets he stuffed the rest of them in his other jean’s pocket and leaned back in the chair, staring into space, his mind going a mile a minute, mostly trying to figure out what was going on by replaying in his head the events that had led up to his current situation.

It was amazing, he thought, how simple life seemed before. Fiction was fiction, and his world was absolute. He knew who he was, were he came from and most of the time, knew where he was going. The real question was; would he go back to that time if he could? Would not knowing really be that great? 

Right now, being held captive in an alien space ship and heading to god knows where that was a very tempting option, he laughed humourlessly.

His musings were interrupted as the room was filled with a cloyingly sweet smell; David glanced at one of the air vents and saw that a light pink smoke was pouring out of it and all of the other vents in the room. He jumped up and tried to find something to cover his nose and mouth to stop the gas from affecting him. But before he could come up with anything he started to get very light headed, and barely made it back to the chair to sit down before he closed his eyes suddenly feeling very sleepy. 

The robot scavengers watched David go under on the monitors just outside the room and waited until he was completely unconscious before opening the door. One of them hoisted the limp actor over one shoulder and carried him to a holding area and placed him in a waiting crate. Once he was safely inside the box the rest of the scavengers nailed the crate shut before lifting it up and setting it on a wheeled conveyance making him ready for delivery.

\----------

The Master watched the approaching ship on the radar with a smile. He felt like a child at Christmas, eager to unwrap the gift that he had been anticipating for what seemed like ages. 

Revenge was so sweet, that even the thought of it was like eating the smoothest of chocolate that his mouth fairly watered. He laughed, rubbing his hands together in glee.

The Master picked up the collar and leash, and swung it around on the end of his finger. He ran his fingers down the length of the leather strap, and over the buckle of the collar almost able to feel it tightening around an unwilling neck. 

He skipped to the oversized cage regarding it critically, the water dish was filled, and the cushion fluffed what was missing? He tapped his finger on his lip, a slight frown on his face. Then it struck him, what was missing was an occupant!

The Master skipped over to one of the many full length mirrors ringing his bed chambers and eyed his image closely. Was he imposing enough? Did he look like the powerful being he truly was, or did he look like an overstuffed dandy? He straightened the blood red tie, and the collar of the matching shirt. Pulled his cuffs down until just a hint of the red showed under the black of his suit jacket. Smoothed his hair and tightened the band holding it into his customary pony-tail. Then he bared his teeth, checking that nothing was stuck in his pearly whites.

He stopped his ministrations and went back to the monitors just in time to see the approaching vessel entering the planet’s air space. As the ship landed he twirled about the room grinning ear to ear, the cage would not be empty for long. 

And so it begins…


	9. Chapter 9

As the TARDIS landed The Doctor was muttering to himself again. Partially due to the collective fumes of the various cleaners Deidre had used in the console room, and partially due to his own perceived thick-headedness.

"I should have known!" he exclaimed after a brief sneezing fit.

When his pronouncement got no response he looked around the console room, and saw Deidre off in one corner with a dust mop, "we're here!" he tried again to get her attention.

"So?" Deidre replied not turning around.

The Doctor walked over to her and took the mop out of her hands, "I should have known The Master would return here! This is where I found him when he escaped from the Judoon, he had set up a sort of kingdom."

Deidre regarded the Time Lord, hands on hips, "and I'm supposed to be excited that you finally figured it out? Whoop-de-doo! What do you want a choccie biscuit? Look at this place..." she gestured around the console room, "how many times in your nine hundred plus years have you cleaned it?"

The Doctor sighed and let her grab the mop from his hands, "you missed a spot," he pointed to a corner where a streak of dust remained.

Deidre reared back, "am I your maid now?" she threw the mop to the floor, "forget it dumbo, you get one of your little girlies to clean up after you!" She stomped over to where she had flung her coat earlier, put it on with a snort, "let's get out of this dust trap!"

The Doctor bit back his smile, and instead put on an offended face instead It was heartening to know that even after all this time he still knew which of her buttons to push. She got to the TARDIS door, "come on, move that skinny arse of yours! Time's wasting!"

\------

The Master saw the TARDIS appear and clapped his hands, "well done!" he smiled, "it's not as if I didn't leave you enough clues," he leaned in towards the monitor, "oh and you brought another toy for me, how sweet!" he cooed as he saw Deidre emerge from the TARDIS.

The Master spun around the room, checking the cage, making sure everything was ready for its soon-to-be-occupant, then he flipped a setting on the monitor changing the view to a room with a roaring fire burning in a large pit. Just above the pit were four wooden crates suspended above the flames, just out of reach of the blaze's touch.

"But surely not out of the range of the intense heat," he mused, his face serious for a moment, "I hope he's not over cooked..."

\------

David woke to the smell of smoke filling the small confines of the, well wherever he was. He couldn't see a thing it was completely dark and his legs were folded up in a very uncomfortable way due to being a bit longer than the confine itself.

By some wriggling around he got into a semi-kneeling, semi-crouching position and felt along the edges trying to get an idea of where he was. After a few minutes of exploring the case he sat back on his knees.

Definitely wood, which made the fact that the floor was blazing hot a bit worrying. He blinked smoke induced tears from his eyes and pulled his shirt up as a makeshift barrier against the choking fumes.

It was hard to think, his head was still muddled due to whatever was used to knock him out and the air in the crate was growing thicker with smoke by the second. He knew, instinctively that calling out would gain him nothing so he saved his breath for more important things, like breathing and staying alive, he thought with a bemused chuckle.

David pulled his legs out from underneath himself and laid down on his back, trying to stay low where the air was less foul, as he did so the carton swayed a bit. This position also allowed him to see the faintest bit of light, coming from the top of the crate. 

There appeared to be a small crack in the wood! He reached up, his wrists still encased in hand cuffs, and stuck one finger into the gap. He then lifted a foot and pushed against the weak area, feeling it give a little. This was encouraging! 

By using both feet and the little range of motion he had he began to feel the material give way, he ignored the burning sensation in his lungs as the smoke took over, replacing an clean air there was and kicked as hard as he could until he heard the sound of splinting wood and light flooded the crate interior.

\-----------

The Doctor stepped cautiously out of the TARDIS, followed by a still grumbling Deidre. He motioned for her to be quiet which she took as an invite to increase the volume of her diatribe until he stopped her with a finger to her lips.

"I promise," he whispered, "when we get safely out of here I will sit quietly and let you tell me all about whatever I have done to make you upset for as long as you need me to, but for now the element of stealth and surprise is not going to be in our favour if you do not quiet down!"

Deidre batting his hand away impatiently, "you are not the boss of me!"

The Doctor sighed, "no one is saying I am, but please, I am asking you nicely...please, please, please shut up!"

Deidre reeled back at those words, her mouth set in a pout, and was about to launch into another bout of "why The Doctor is infuriating" but stopped when she saw the look on his face. He had pulled a stethoscope out of his pocket and placed it against the wall of the white stone building they had come upon, and his face was set in a scowl.

"Do you smell that?" he asked as he moved the stethoscope to his neck, "it smells like burning flesh."

She leaned in and sniffed, "no, but maybe they're cooking a Sunday joint."

"But it's not Sunday, it's Wednesday," The Doctor countered. Then he turned back to the wall and put his hands against it and walked slowly around the side of the building stopping to sniff and listen before continuing on.

The Time Lord was so lost in his discovery that he didn't see someone come up behind and grab Deidre, one hand over her mouth as she was dragged away from him. 

Moments later The Doctor whispered, "come on, we need to get inside!" 

When he looked back to where Deidre had been he groaned, "this is getting old, fast," he sighed and reached into his pocket for his sonic screwdriver.


	10. Chapter 10

"Welcome to my parlour said the spider to the fly," was the first thing The Doctor heard as he opened the side door of the building. This was followed by the distinct click of a restraining collar being activated as The Master tightened it around his fellow Time Lord's neck. 

"Let's see how you like it!" The Master laughed. "if I believed in Karma this is where I would cite it as being a total..."

"Just because you have me at a disadvantage," The Doctor cut him off, "doesn't mean I have to listen to your nonsense."

The Master lost his grin and without warning raised his hand to slap The Doctor hard across the face. The Doctor barely flinched, not deigning to wipe the trickle of blood from his lip. Instead he regarded The Master unblinkingly. 

This refusal to admit that he had hurt him on The Doctor's part, did nothing to make The Master's mood improve. He did, however, take a deep breath, composing himself before continuing.

"I have something to show you," The Master gestured for The Doctor to walk ahead of him, pointing to a steel doored room.

The minute the doors opened the blast of heat hit The Doctor almost as hard as he had just been struck by The Master. This time he did draw back a bit and cover his eyes momentarily as the sweltering temperatures made them water. 

The Master waited for The Doctor to adjust before speaking, "those four crates," he gestured upwards, "are not all empty. Two are, and two aren't. One has that mongrel of a mixed breed you are so fond of..."

"David?" The Doctor half whispered looking up with his hearts sinking.

"And another contains that wingeing cow of a human female you seem to have picked up," The Master sneered.

The Doctor laughed humourlessly, "I wouldn't advise letting her hear you call her that, she's got a wicked back hand."

"Be that as it may," The Master waved him off dismissively, "unless you do as I tell you, I will give the command and one of the crates will drop into the fire. Now since it's completely random, one of the empty crates may go in, and then again, it could be one of your 'friends' consigned to the flames. Those crates are treated with a fire retardant, but as you know that won't stop them from cooking alive and it will eventually burn, but only their corpses."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" The Doctor asked not taking his eyes off of the dangling boxes.

"You don't," The Master smiled menacingly, "and it doesn't matter because if you believe me or not. The fact of the matter is, what you think doesn't amount to anything in this situation. Challenge me, and you'll soon find out if it's a bluff or not."

The Doctor scanned down the row of boxes, a frown of concern on his face, "why aren't they screaming?" he wondered softly.

"They were both drugged before being put in the crates," The Master explained, "but I'm sure the sensation of burning and melting flesh would wake them up."

"But they've done nothing to you!" The Doctor protested.

"Well the woman hasn't, except she travelled with you. Her mistake. But your misbegotten look alike has, he chose sides badly and now he is paying the price," The Master watched the other Time Lord's horror at the situation grow. He drank in the look of anger, rage and defeat as if he were sipping a fine wine. He wanted to laugh with glee but held it in. He finally had the upper hand, The Doctor was helpless and he was in complete control.

Or so he thought.

What he didn't see was the crate at the far end swaying violently. The Doctor watched as a trainer-clad foot popped out of the top of the box sending shards of wood flying. The action was repeated over and over, each time sending more and more splinters into the fire below. The Doctor stole a glance at The Master, silently hoping his fellow Time Lord didn't see what was going on. But it would seem The Master only had eyes for him.

The Doctor turned to The Master, allowed himself a heavy sigh and slumped his shoulders, doing, he hoped, a credible imitation of total devastation at this development. He let his voice crack a bit as he asked, "what is it you want me to do?"

\------

David stopped to catch his breath, the smoke making his chest feel like an elephant was sitting on it. Above the creaking of the crate and the crackle of the fire he could almost make out voices below. 

His earlier actions had caused a few cracks to form where the top of the box met the sides, he rolled over onto his stomach and raised himself up to look out of one of the gaps. He could barely make out The Doctor in the distance and the back of what seemed to be The Master and a few others gathered below.

He was about to call out to them when he saw The Doctor look up at him, seeming to gaze into his eyes and his expression begged David to remain quiet. He waited until the party below left the room to redouble his efforts to get free.


	11. Chapter 11

It niggled deep in the back of The Master's mind that The Doctor seemed too easily defeated. He expected more of a fuss, more righteous anger and rage from his fellow Time Lord. But he quickly dismissed it in the glory of finally getting one over on him, and put it down to The Doctor's unnatural affection for his pets.

The Master led The Doctor to his private chambers, dismissing his body guards and then into his bedroom, "I have something for you..." he reached into his pocket and started to pull out the leash and collar, but The Doctor was not paying attention to him.

The Doctor took in the room with a smirk, "your tastes haven't changed a bit," he fingered the red velvet wall paper and the thick black curtains. Then he walked over the huge four poster bed, and sat down on the edge of it, bouncing a few times, "fancy!"

The Master frowned; this is not how he envisioned this going down. The Doctor seemed too relaxed, too confident and that was not good. He resisted the urge to strike The Doctor again, preferring instead to use more subtle tactics. He walked over to the other Time Lord and stood, looming, in front of him, trying to use intimidation to get things back under control. 

The Doctor looked beyond him to the monitor and saw that the cameras were picking up a very clear image of David climbing out of the crate and up the rope to the rigging that held the boxes in place. He got to his feet and stood so his back was to the monitor, blocking it from The Master's gaze. 

"So are we having a pyjama party? A girl's night in?" The Doctor asked casually, "because I didn't bring my nightie, and the one tube of glitter nail varnish on the TARDIS dried up a while back, not entirely sure who brought that on board, I personally never use the stuff, it seems to chip too easily and I don't have the time to spend fixing it..."

The Master gaped at him, still trying to work out why The Doctor wasn't at all worried about this turn of events, "would you shut up?"

The Doctor cocked an eyebrow but stopped his ramblings. 

"See that cage over there?" The Master pointed.

When The Master took his eyes off of him The Doctor reached behind him and turned the monitor setting to a different channel.

"Oh really now, how unoriginal," The Doctor sighed, "didn't we do this once before?"

The Master glared but continued, "you're going to put this on and get into the cage," he held out the collar and leash.

"And why would I do that?" The Doctor asked his voice deadly quiet.

"Because, if you do not, I have to just give the command and your little friends will become barbecue," The Master twirled the leash in The Doctor's face.

The Doctor met The Master's gaze unwaveringly, "this is far from over, I will stop you."

The Master smiled, "I expect you to try. Now, on your knees!"

The Doctor hesitated briefly before kneeling in front of him. The Master stepped in very close and removed the restraining device before slipping the collar onto The Doctor's neck. He cinched it in very tight at first, leaving The Doctor unable to breath momentarily. He was enjoying the way The Doctor refused to acknowledge his discomfort, his face blank. But those oh-so-expressive-eyes gave him away. There was a slight tinge of panic in the dark depths of those orbs that he couldn't quite hide.

Then The Master chuckled, "not quite yet," and loosened the buckle, letting the other Time Lord get air again.

\---------

Having broken through part of the top of the crate, David unfolded himself and stood up, ignoring the way his cramped limbs protested as he did so. His actions had caused a dangerous weak spot right where the metal hook met the wood and the crate creaked ominously as it swayed.

Getting a good look at the fire pit below was enough to convince him that just standing around waiting for the whole thing to give way was a bad idea. He blinked away the smoke induced tears and started to climb up the rope. The rope was sturdy enough looking and his weight was easily held by the rigging. 

Half way up he was really wishing he worked out more, his upper arms were killing him and the bottoms of his shoes felt like they were about to melt.

Unbidden this reminded him of grammar school gym class, the teacher's thick neck and face turning bright red as he yelled at the kids to climb faster. 

"Maybe if they'd used fire as a motivator..." he thought as another blast of heat hit him. 

Just then the crate fell from the rigging and David momentarily lost his grip as the rope jerked, almost causing him to fall. Luckily he caught himself at the last moment, getting a bit of rope burn in the process. But it was better than whole body burn, he mused as he quickly regained the lost progress.


	12. Chapter 12

David pulled himself up on the cross walk and sprawled out catching his breath, even with the smoke in the air he felt rested after a few minutes. He got to his feet and looked at the other three crates, wondering who or what was inside them. He decided to walk to the far end's stairway and check them out on the way down.

The one right next to where his crate had been was grizzly, it was quite clear that the bottom and sides had been dipped into the fire, a hole had been burnt on the top and it appeared remains of the last occupant were still inside. He turned his eyes away fervently hoping it was no one he knew.

The third crate was now swaying on its rope and its cargo was going on about what she was going to do to whoever put her in there and it was not sounding pleasant. 

David trotted over to just above that box, "are you OK in there?" he called out.

Through a small knot hole he saw a hazel eye appear and look up at him, "of course I'm not bloody OK you idiot! Get me out of here!"

"Deidre?"

"Yes, it's flippin' well Deidre," she yelled back, "stop wittering and do something!"

David spotted some winches at the other end of the rigging and walked over to them. One operated the pole that the crates were tied to; he moved the lever until the arm was no longer over the fire. Then by cranking the winch, slowly lowered the crates to the ground.

The minute Deidre felt the box touch down she gave an all-mighty push and the top flew off, then she wriggled out of the crate.

"I don't see how those trollops get out of those novelty cakes!" she exclaimed as she climbed out.

David was busy trying to open the remaining crate, hoping whoever was inside was still alive and not The Doctor, luckily it was empty.

Deidre peered into the crate with the corpse inside, "anyone we know?" she covered her mouth with her hand in horror.

"I don't think so," David replied noting that there was an unburned fur covered paw in one corner. Then he looked up to a small stand and saw a security camera sweeping towards them, he pulled off his shoe, took off his sock and put the shoe back on. Then standing on tip toe to reach it, he neatly slipped the sock over the camera.

"Clever," Deidre smiled wiping a bit of sweat from her face with her sleeve, "it's boiling in here."

David nodded, "that won't hold them for long, we should get going."

"Where to?" Deidre looked around the room.

"Well out of here for starters," David opened the door and peered out, "and then I guess we'll have to play it by ear."

Deidre looked back at the fire, "thank you for rescuing me. You may not be The Doctor but you are very brave," she smiled, then quickly changing the subject, "I could use the biggest margarita right now. Lots of crushed ice and one of those big straws!" 

\--------

The Master gave the leash a yank, "come on! Time to get into your new home," he laughed dragging The Doctor to his feet.

The Doctor took a moment to straighten his shirt before walking to the cage, as slowly as The Master's pulling on the lead would allow, "what exactly do you plan to do once you have me in there?" he finally asked.

The Master smiled, "I have many delicious ideas, too many in fact. Hard to choose which one to go with first. But for now I think I will just admire your lovely plumage," he reached up and mussed The Doctor's hair. 

Then he unlocked the cage, noting the hesitation as his fellow Time Lord seemed to weigh his options, "try anything untowards," he reminded The Doctor, "and your 'friends' are going to be burned alive."

The Doctor stepped into the cage and The Master slammed the door shut, "you have water and I'll see to food later, make yourself comfy!" he laughed. Then he tied the end of the leash to a hook just outside the door and sat on the edge of the bed watching his new pet get used to his new home.

Disappointingly, The Doctor was not very amusing. Once The Master got over the thrill of locking him up tight, just watching him sit down on the floor of the cage and seemingly go to sleep was not doing much for The Master. He stood up with a grunt, kicked the cage a couple of times, making the iron bars ring, "I'll be back later, maybe you can sing me a song like the good little canary you are!" he laughed. With that he left the room.

Of course The Doctor was not asleep; he was mostly just ignoring The Master, and hoping he would leave the room so he could set to work getting out of this mess. He waited five minutes before pulling out the sonic screwdriver from where he had tucked it into this sock and aimed it at the lock. The lock was, to no one's surprise, dead lock sealed. So instead he concentrated the sound waves to a small spot on a bar, hoping to resonant the iron until it got weak enough to bend with his bare hands. 

Unwanted, the memory of the last time The Master had locked him in a cage came back, and he shuddered. The humiliation and pain rushed over him like a tidal wave and an unnoticed gasp escaped his lips. That would not happen again! he assured himself. 

To take his mind off of that unpleasantness he reached out to find David and was surprised to feel him very close by. He smiled and got back to work.


	13. Chapter 13

David heard the door open and grabbed Deidre by the shoulders and pulled her back to the shadows with him as The Master emerged from the room. Waiting until the Time Lord was safely out of sight Deidre kicked David on the shin as hard as she could.

He yelped and let go of her, “what in the hell did you do that for?” he cried out, doubling over in pain.

“I don’t like being touched!” she snapped.

“Thanks for the warning; I promise not to do that again!” David groaned, rubbing his leg, “next time I’ll just let you get caught.”

Deidre straightened her blouse and glared at him, “just watch the hands!”

“Got it,” David took a deep breath and limped over to the room The Master had just exited, to his surprise the door was unlocked.

Deidre followed him in and was immediately distracted by the opulent décor, “what a bed!” she exclaimed throwing herself on it, face down. Then she wrapped the duvet around her like a cocoon, “I’ll bet these sheets are not machine washable!”

David saw The Doctor sitting in an elaborate cage, his back to them, seemingly unaware of their presence, “are you OK?”

The Doctor didn’t look up, “I’m sort of busy,” he replied.

David walked around to the side of the cage to face The Doctor, he saw the Time Lord hunched over concentrating the sonic screwdriver on a piece of the cage, “while that’s warmed up,” David held out his cuffed wrists, “could you take care of these too?”

The Doctor raised the sonic screwdriver, changed a setting and the cuffs dropped off David’s wrists. “Thanks,” David sighed as he noted the bruises in the exact shape of the metal cuffs on his arms.

David glanced around the room taking it all in. Deidre was still rolled up in the duvet and he could almost make out her voice going on about luxury and some people’s lucky breaks.

“Why don’t you just use that on the lock?” he asked.

The Doctor snorted, “it’s dead lock sealed, The Master isn’t exactly stupid. Sadly.”

“Maybe there’s a key?” David asked and walking over to the dresser closest by he started rummaging around looking for one.

The Doctor looked up, “if there is a duplicate I think he’d put it somewhere a bit less obvious, check the wardrobe in one of the suits’ pockets.”

David searched the wardrobe’s contents, from suits to shoes and came up with a lot of half empty packs of gum but no key.

Deidre joined him about halfway through the search and commenting on The Master’s tastes, “was he a funeral director in a past regeneration? What’s with all the black suits?”

“He thinks they make him look impressive,” The Doctor offered, “suits are symbols of authority.”

“Not the ones you wear,” Deidre laughed, “you look like a down-in-the-heels grammar school teacher,” then she looked at his jeans and tshirt combo, “you really should stick with that sort of outfit, you look less alien in it.”

The Doctor snorted but chose not to acknowledge her words, addressing David instead, “I think you both should get out of here and back to the TARDIS. The Master will be back soon and I don’t think he’ll be happy to see you. You’re not safe!”

“We can’t just leave you here,” David protested.

“I’ll be fine,” The Doctor assured him, “I just need to focus on…”

But before he could finish his sentence the unmistakable sound of footsteps approaching made all eyes turn towards the door.

“Is there another way out?” David asked spinning around to see only high set windows that were not easily accessible from the floor.

“You both can get in that,” The Doctor gestured to the wardrobe, “it’s big enough and if you get way in the back he may not see you if he should happen to go in there.”

Taking The Doctor’s advice, David got into the wardrobe and made for the back, amazed at how deep it was he wondered if he was going to hit Narnia before he got to the end.

Deidre smiled craftily, and walked over to the bed, rubbing her hands on the satin covering, “I could, you know, seduce him. Use my feminine wiles on him; distract him until you both can get your skinny butts out of here.”

The Doctor swallowed hard before answering, “Ummm...well…that isn’t really going to work.”

Deidre stood up and stomped over to the cage, “are you saying I can’t attract a man or a Time Lord? Are you calling me ugly?” she raged.

“No, it’s not that at all,” The Doctor stammered, “it’s just that you’re the wrong…um…errr I mean you are not…”

Deidre reached in and grabbed him by the shirt front, “I’m not what?!”

“Well…” The Doctor took a deep breath, “The Master has very particular tastes and you’re not...”

At that the door opened, The Master didn’t see Deidre assume her most seductive pose, half leaning on a bedpost with one hand on her hip. Instead he walked over to the cage and checked the latch silently.

“Hey big boy,” Deidre called out what appeared to be her attempt at a Mae West imitation.

The Master turned towards Deidre with a puzzled expression on his face, “how did you get in here?”

Deidre’s face fell momentarily, but she rallied quickly, “nice bed…” she sprawled out on it and ran her hands slowly up and down the cover.

The Master gaped at her, not sure if he was more amused or appalled as she stroked her hair, fanning it out on one of the pillows and smiled up at him, “shame I’m the only one on it,” she cooed.

The Doctor shook his head at this, trying very hard not to laugh too loudly. He concentrated the sonic screwdriver on the bar, but found the mirth he was suppressing made his hands shake as the giggles hit him hard. 

Deidre seemed oblivious to the fact that she was getting nowhere fast, she sat up and patted the space next to her, “come here love!”

David watched this from the back of the wardrobe, his view framed on both sides by dark suits. He heard The Doctor’s barely audible laughter and realised what was going on; The Master’s “particular tastes” becoming painfully obvious to everyone but Deidre.

It struck him what he needed to do, and it was not exactly thrilling him. He squared his shoulders, “just close your eyes and think of Barrowman,” he sighed. 

David stepped out of the wardrobe, trying not to think of the euphemism of “coming out of the closet” walked up to The Master, grabbed him by the hair, spun him around to face him and planted a warm wet kiss on his lips.

“Why are all the handsome ones ‘batting for the other team’?” Deidre wondered aloud before realising she had just impugned the looks of the other two in the room. The Doctor looked a bit offended by her question, but David didn’t hear her above the soft surprised gasp The Master made as he responded to the kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

The Master pressed his whole body against David, grabbing his head tightly in his hands and crushed his lips to the actor’s making him flinch a bit, but he held his ground. 

David wasn’t quite sure what he expected The Master to do next. But having The Master break the kiss by essentially lifting him up and tossing him on the bed, making Deidre scramble quickly out of the way, wasn’t exactly it. The Master took a shaky breath; his face flushed and stared down at him. 

The Master didn’t move, seemingly turned to stone. He had a scowl on his face, “what are you playing at?” he finally hissed.

David thought quickly, and sat up, pulling The Master close by his tie, “I can’t deny the attraction any longer,” he simpered, his mouth dangerously close to The Master’s lips his warm breath tickling the other’s mouth. The whole time he was choking back the urge to be sick.

The Master was unmoved, the scowl deepening but he didn’t try to escape David’s grasp. He leaned in and opened his mouth to say something but was cut short by Deidre coming up behind him with one of the brass lamps held high. Then with a resounding ring she brought down the lamp on the Time Lord’s head and he fell forward.

Unfortunately, when The Master collapsed he landed right on top of David knocking the air out of the actor’s lungs. He squirmed under the dead weight, “get him off of me!” he gasped.

Deidre helped him shift the unconscious Time Lord off of his body and he sat up, “thanks.”

“What would you have done if I didn’t come to your rescue?” Deidre laughed.

“It doesn’t bear thinking about,” David shuddered, “luckily you did, again thanks.” 

Then he reached into The Master’s pockets and started to search for the key to The Doctor’s cage. Speaking of The Doctor…David thought and looked over at the other Time Lord. It would seem he had missed all the excitement, instead was still concentrating the sonic screwdriver on the iron bars.

David finally found the key in the most inner pocket of The Master’s suit and bounding over to The Doctor held it up, “got it!”

The Doctor looked up, “I almost had it,” he sighed disappointedly. 

David turned the key in the lock, opening the door, “you’re welcome.”

Just as the door swung open an alarm sounded. The Doctor leapt to his feet and started to run out of the cage, forgetting the leash and collar. When he reached the end of his tether he came to an abrupt stop and sat down with a thump.

“I had a dog that did that all the time!” Deidre laughed at the surprised look on The Doctor’s face.

The Doctor reached up and unfastened the collar, “not my finest moment,” he grumbled getting to his feet, “I suggest we get out of here before whoever that alarm is going to send our way gets here!”

“What about The Master?” David asked glancing back at the prone figure on the bed.

“Good point,” The Doctor replied, “he’s a bit too heavy to drag along and run at the same time….” Then he looked around the room, “no back way out…”

Deidre pressed her ear to the door, “they’re coming!”

The Doctor pushed her out of the way, listened a moment himself then used the sonic screwdriver to seal the lock. As soon as he was done Deidre hauled off and kicked him on the shin.

“What was that for?” he hopped on one leg, his face scrunched up in pain.

“Don’t you dare shove me alien boy!” Deidre snarled.

David laughed, “she did that to me earlier.”

“Great, now we’ll have matching bruises as well,” The Doctor groused. Then changing the subject, “I don’t know how long that will hold them, if they decide to break the door down...”

David pointed up at the windows, “if we make a pile of some of this furniture we should be able to climb up and get out that way.”

“I’m not scaling an unsteady pile of junk in these shoes; you must be out of your mind!” Deidre snorted.

“I will and I’ll come back for you,” The Doctor offered and he gestured for David to help him begin to construct the make shift ladder.

The door rattled as the body guards tried to get into the room, “not to rush you,” David panted as he helped lift a rather heavy night stand, “but I think they’re about to bust the door in.”

The moment the last piece was in place The Doctor quickly scaled the furniture, kicked the window out and disappeared from sight. Then he ducked down and put his head through the frame, “wait there, do not do anything! I’ll be right back!”

Deidre pulled on David’s sleeve, “I think he’s waking up,” she whispered pointing at The Master. Before David had no chance to reply the door started to crack and sit on its of its hinges crookedly and it was only a matter of time before the armed body guards got into the room.

David looked around for a weapon any thing he could use to hold them off until The Doctor got back, but a lamp against a gun seemed to be an unfair pairing and his heart sank.


	15. Chapter 15

Deidre was not idle either she threw open the wardrobe and started tossing out anything that she felt would not help her and soon had amassed quite a collection of stuff behind her on the floor. David smiled half wondering if she was attempting to build a bunker with expensive suits and silk shirts.

He eyed the still form of The Master on the bed and a flash of inspiration hit him, "help me get him under the covers!" he called out to Deidre.

"Whatever for?" Deidre snapped, "no one's going to buy he's taking a nap with all that racket going on!"

"Not what I had in mind!," David shifted the unconscious Time Lord's legs up to the bed and pulled the covers down, "please I can't shift him by myself!"

Deidre didn't quite know what this mad Scottish bloke had in mind but another crack developing in the door was enough to inspire her to pitch in. 

Together they pulled The Master up to where his head was on the pillows. David leaned over and quickly undid the buttons on The Master's shirt, loosened his tie and pulled off the suit coat. Then gesturing for Deidre to help him lift the Time Lord's back up a bit, took everything The Master had on from the waist up and tossed it on Deidre's clothes pile.

"Keep yourself hidden!" David ordered. He pulled off his shirt, and climbed on top of The Master arranging the duvet around them both, and straddled his waist.

As the door flew off its frame Deidre squeaked and dove under the bed. The guards stormed in and rushed into the room before stopping, turning bright red and modestly averting their eyes. With his head turned David did a credible imitation of The Master, "get out!" he growled.

"We're sorry my lord," one of the mumbled, "we heard the alarms, so naturally we assumed..." 

"I said get out!" David hissed still using The Master's voice, "you will be dealt with later."

One of the guards dared to look up. And when he did so David smiled at him and bounced a few times up and down and planted a kiss on The Master's lips. This seemed to get the guards unstuck from their spots They turned on heel and practically fell over themselves trying to leave the room as fast as they could, knowing that the penalty for interrupting an intimate moment like this would be severe.

Deidre heard the door slam and the alarm go silent. She peeked out from under the bed and then pulling herself up using one of the bed posts had a good laugh at the sight before her. 

"That was quick thinking," she giggled, "good thing I don't have a camera."

David got off of The Master and stood up, "it worked didn't it? I could really use a shower right now,..." he shuddered. Then he bent down and picked up his shirt and slipped it back on, "I wonder what's keeping The Doctor?"

As if just saying his name called him forth The TARDIS materialised in one corner of the room, causing the pile of shirts to blow around as the wind that accompanied its appearance gusted in the confined space.

The Doctor opened the door with a grin, "did you miss me?" he chuckled. Then seeing the half clothed Master on the bed he asked, "or did I miss something?"

Deidre was about to say something but before she could there was a crackle of, what she would later liken to lightening, and the sound of thunder filled the room. The first bolt hit The Doctor square in the chest. He stumbled back with a shocked expression, clutching a small burning hole in the Storm Trooper tshirt unbelievingly, before crumbling to the ground. 

David saw what was happening and even though he figured he'd wind up with another sore shin for his efforts pushed Deidre out of the way as the now conscious Master aimed the device at her. It struck him first on the arm making the flesh around the impact zone sizzle. Then The Master realigned his sights and hit David just above the heart.

From her place on the floor Deidre saw David go down and caught him before he hit the ground too hard using her legs as a cushion. 

The Master got out of bed and walked over where Deidre had David cradled in her lap, "you have made a grave mistake," he spat as he stood over them, "no one dares make a fool of The Master!"

Deidre closed her eyes tightly in anticipation of the weapon being turned on her, but instead The Master bent over The Doctor, and the scooped the limp Time Lord off the floor. The Master carried The Doctor over his shoulder until he reached the TARDIS. Then he opened the door and flung The Doctor bodily into the TARDIS, slamming the doors after him, and sealing the lock with his laser screwdriver.

That done he took a deep breath and turned to the others, "now, then. What to do with you two?" he smiled, the mirth not quite reaching his mismatched eyes. Not giving Deidre any time to come up with a suggestion he snatched David from her lap and dragging the actor by one arm pulled him out of the room, and down the corridor.

A few seconds later two armed guards came into the room, and training their steely gaze on Deidre formed an impromptu door and sealed her in.


	16. Chapter 16

The Doctor came to, sitting up with a slight groan. The burn on his chest didn't bother him as much as the hole in the Storm Trooper shirt. He poked a finger through it and sighed, "hopefully this can be mended."

Then he remembered The Master was awake angry and left alone with David and Deidre. He jumped to his feet and noting the half melted lock grimaced. Of course there was no way he could be sealed inside the TARDIS but the damage to any part of his beloved ship hurt him like a father feels the pain of his child.

Peering out the window he saw Deidre backing slowly towards the TARDIS her hands held high in surrender, "don't shoot!" she implored of the body guards who had their guns trained on her. 

The Doctor waited until she was within grabbing distance, quietly opened the TARDIS door and pulled her inside. His actions were met by a hail of gun fire hitting the TARDIS. He steeled himself for the expected kick on the shin or slap for grabbing Deidre but instead was folded into a hug, his face pressed a bit too hard to her bosom for his comfort.

After waiting a decent amount of time The Doctor extracted himself from her embrace, "where's David? And The Master?"

Deidre gestured out the window, "I didn't know he was awake! He knocked you and David out then carted him off some place, I couldn't go after them because of those blokes." When she turned back to The Doctor his concerned frown coupled with her emotional overload at the recent events brought tears to her eyes, "I hope he's OK!"  
\--------

The Master continued dragging David down the long corridor until he got to a room at the very end. He let go of the actor's arm just long enough to get the door open and then pulled the limp man over the threshold and left him there.

The laboratory was bustling. Many men and women in sterile white coats that mirrored the sterile white walls were working at a fever's pitch. The man at workstation closest to the door noticed The Master first, "my lord!" he exclaimed, loud enough to get everyone's attention, "you honour us with your presence!"

The Master waved off the rest of the pleasantries impatiently, and walked over to one of the counter-tops lifted a device from it and held it up, "is this thing ready to go?" 

The chain dangled from the blue pendant-like device as he held it aloft, at first the room was silent, then one of the women stepped forward, "it passed all the tests, but we haven't had a chance to beta it on a living being..."

The Master turned away from her abruptly. He walked over to David, slipped the device around his neck and pressed the button. 

As soon as he did so a bright light engulfed David, his body jerked as if he was having a seizure, then a loud crackle followed by an even louder boom deafened everyone in the room and he disappeared.

The Master smiled as an almost perfect outline of the now missing man appeared to be burnt into the floor. The assembled white coats gaped at the sight and one of them got down on his knees and scraped some of the residue into a vial.

The Master beamed at them, "beta test complete!" turned on heel, and left the room.

\--------

Ordering Deidre to stay put The Doctor crept out of the TARDIS' new hiding place in a disused storage room. He made his way quietly down the hall trying to figure out where The Master had taken David to, but there were so many doors the choices almost made his head hurt.

It wasn't until he was halfway down the corridor and heard a commotion coming from a set of double doors at the end and the tang of ion energy assailed his nostrils that he knew his destination. 

Seconds later The Master came striding out of the laboratory, his face the absolute picture of satisfaction. The Doctor pressed his thin frame into the shadows and waited until The Master was just past him, then he reached out and pulled the other Time Lord to him. In one movement he pulled out the restraining collar from his pocket and snapped in on The Master's neck turning it on.

The Master stiffened in shock, then with a sigh allowed himself to be taken by the arm and bustled into the TARDIS.

The Doctor waited until the doors were firmly shut before turning on The Master, "what have you done to David?"

The Master regarded him unblinkingly, "I warned him, repeatedly, that siding with you would have consequences. And that little seduction scene was the last straw."

The Doctor willed himself to be calm, "where is he?"

"Good question!" The Master laughed.

"Answer me!" The Doctor hissed.

"I would if I could," The Master smiled broadly, "or maybe I wouldn't, hard to say. But Rassilon's honest truth is; I don't have the first clue."

The Doctor went still, only the fast beat of his hearts pounding in his head for sound. The whiff of ion energy, the satisfied almost smug expression on The Master's face all made sense now, "what have you done?" he whispered.

Deidre was a bit slower to piece things together but she could see the devastated expression on The Doctor's face and the wicked grin on The Master's and knew that it was not good.

"The thing is," The Master broke the silence, his grin threatening to cleave his face in two, "it was untested so even if he is still alive, which is questionable, I have no idea what coordinates it was set for." 

He glanced at the still white face of The Doctor before continuing, "hopefully those stupid apes in the lab didn't have the settings for a black hole," he chuckled, "that could be nasty."

His words hit Deidre hard and she sobbed in horror. 

The Doctor's eyes were blazing as he rushed over and pulled his fellow Time Lord in close by the scruff of his neck, "if you've harmed one hair on David's head you will regret it for the rest of your life!" he hissed.

The Master's grin faded as he stared into the raw anger in those oh-so-expressive orbs, but he maintained his composure, "he was warned."

The Doctor let go of The Master and over to the monitor affixed to the TARDIS' console, "I will deal with you later," he spoke without looking up, "but for now we have to find David!"

He twiddled some controls and the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS' rotors filled the room, punctuated only by Deidre's soft sobs and The Master's menacing laughter.


End file.
